1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of clothing. More specifically, the invention comprises a method for securing a tee shirt to a bra so that the tee shirt remains in a desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a wearer 22 wearing a prior art tee shirt 20. Tee shirt 20 has neck opening 24 (which may take many shapes) and lower portion 26. It may display printed matter, embroidered patterns, or other decorations known in the field.
Women often wear a bra 28 beneath tee shirt 20. Bra 28 has center web 30, among other features. In warmer climates, women sometimes prefer to wrap a portion of the tee shirt around the bra. FIG. 5 shows this arrangement. The wearer has tucked lower portion 26 back up under center web 30 and wrapped it around center web 30. This arrangement exposes the midriff and radically alters the appearance of the tee shirt. Unfortunately, however, the tee shirt does not tend to remain in this position. Some wearer's may knot the looped portion of the tee shirt in place, but this produces a thick and uncomfortable cross section near the wearer's sternum. Thus, the prior art solution has undesirable limitations.